Dr. Hell
Dr. Hell Is a mad scientist who wants to take over the world with evil robots. He predates Dr. Wily but the original one was Dr. Rotwang from Fritz Lang's Metropolis(who used a sexy blonde half naked female android to advance his plans.)(oh and there were Bible refs). Mazinger Z Here he's introduced and sends his hermaphrodite henchmen Baron Ashura to take down Dr. Juzo Kabuto‏‎. But Juzo's grandkids Koji Kabuto and Shiro Kabuto get their big a55 robot Mazinger Z up and kick his monsters candy a55es. Great Mazinger I never saw this so someone else fill it in UFO Robo Grendizer‏‎ Was he in this? I never saw this either. Mazinkaiser Here he does a full assault and takes Mazinger Z with his hordes of metal monsters. He almost wins, but Koji comes in with Mazinkaiser and f's it up. So he seds several plans to win over a half doze OAV's including sending Gamia Q's to slag Koji, getting Sayaka Yumi nude, and sending Baron Ashura to crossdress as Sayaka's dad. Eventually he dumps Mazinkaiser in a volcano but he survives and faces him in a big a55 mech with Baron Ashura as a piece. Koji pulls a sword out Mazinkaiser's a55 and wins. Then he shoots Dr. Hell in the head (manga) or lets him escape and gets cooked in a asplosion. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here he needs money as his empire is outta cash. He tries to find out what happened with them going Chibi and knows about Ryo Asuka's secret identity. He wants to take over the Chibi worlds and teams up with Ryo ad uses Ryo's "Demonic Express Gold Card" (90009 00071) to fund his cr-p. Ryo uses Dr. Hell's vehicle Ghoul‏‎ and goes to the sun to fight God. Oh and he has the hots for Sirene but turns on her after she dumps him(wait, isn't she way older than him? I mean he's a grown a55 man, but she's an ancient daemon!) After Baron Ashura returns from Violence Jack world he and Dr. Hell have a happy hug. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In here he is Koji Kabuto's archnemesis. He, along with Juzo Kabuto, discovered Bardos Island, home of the ancient Mycenaean‏s. A mad scientist, Dr. Hell uses the technology of the Mycenaeans to build his army of giant robots in a campaign for world domination. To achieve this, he seeks the technology being developed at the Photon Power Lab. After he bites it in the final battle, its revealed that he only wanted to take the Photon Power Lab to use it to fight the Mycenae Empire‏‎ which Ashura revives at the end of the series. What a twist!! He was voiced in here by Kazuhiko Kishino who was Kosem in Hokuto no Ken 2, King Kinniku in Kinnikuman, minoe guys in the Slayers movies (those were hot! mmmmmm naga!!), Daizen in Sword For Truth(lik that one was hated by critics) and Hospital Director in Wicked City (that was kind of a p0rn0h!) Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎ In here he teams up with the Demons to face Mazinger Z and Devilman Mazinger Z Infinity Here he comes back and takes over Mazinger Infinity using a captured Great Mazinger and Tetsuya Tsurugi to control it. He busts up Japan and terlls the world he wants peace and just wants some photon evergy. Bt really he's using it to destroy the universe and replace it with one he wants. He uses the Grand Marshall of H-ll to fight Mazinger and destroys its super alloy Z with acid. But Great Mazinger and Shiro Kabuto get active and fight him off. He links with Infinity and tries to wipe the universe with a program from his staff but Lisa and Koji beat him by getting photon evergy from the whole world and powering up Mazinger Z into its ultimate mode and rocket punch him and infinity into space and he is blown apart. In here he's played by Unshō Ishizuka who was Narration and Void in berserk, Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop (that's racist), Shuuzou Saionji (ep 3); Wang (ep 2) in Cyber City Oedo 808 (c-ck s-ckin awesome!!), Katsumi Seta in Devil Lady, Kaim in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene, Vajramon in Digimon tamers (oh joy, the evangelion of Digimon), Hercule in dbz kai and super,Jeff Bogard in the 1st fatal fury video, Bounty Hunter B (ep 8) in fist of the north star 2, Kaim and Violence Jack (Character) in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2 and CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Bunta Fujiwara in Initial D, Joey Jostar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shio Sakaki in KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple, Guld Goa Bowman in Macross Plus, Ernest Johnson and Narrator in Macross Delta, Hayato Daimon in Mahoromantic(hot), Zabuza Momochi in Naruto, Sanga in New Fist of the North Star, Kizaru in One Piece, Narrator in Pokémon, Tetsurou Yoshinogawa/Sailor Chef (ep 179) in Sailor Stars, Soga in Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken, Dr Gel in Space Dandy, Karl Haushofer; Mahamayuri Vidyaraja (ep 2) in Spirit Warrior/Kujaku Oh/ Peacock King, Tenkai Sumeragi In Steel Angel Kurumi 2, Blanka in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie(my fave fighter), Morrison in Tales of Phantasia, Heihachi in the new Tekken cr-p, Priest in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Narrator in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber and Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎, Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter, Dixon in Virus Buster Serge (a masami Obari anime? at least ir wasn't one of hs several p0rn0es), Gozaburo Kaiba in Yugioh season 0 and Gustav in Zatch Bell In the dub he's played by mike pollock who also did dr robptnik in sonic (loved it since the 90s homie) Adon Coborlwitz in berserk (like go nagai) Meat in Ultimate Muscle (I didn't care much for it back then, but if I gave it a chance, I might like it), Bonapart in Yugioh GX (Ewwwww! He;s French!! Find da cure!!), Suikyou in Ikki Tousen (Sexay!!), Hot Doggone-It in Fighting Foodons (That butt f--king show man!! Nah it wasn't so bad), narrator in the bad eps of pkemon after 4kids sold it, and Arthur hawkings and Grerimo in Yugioh (back whw=en it was good) gores manager in ygioh VRAINS (f--k links!!) Cameo's * In Violence Jack Manga volume 08 he has a whole chapter as a kung fu guy trying to slag Jim Mazinger and his homies. But Koji's dad Kenzo Kabuto punches him aNd freekin PULLS OUT HIS BEATING HEART AND SHOWS HIM HOW BLACK IT IS B4 HE CRUSHES IT IN HIS BARE HAND!! * Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA he/she appears for a few secs next to Devilman in a demon thing around 3/5ths through the OVA. It is implied he/she is a demon in here Trivia * Dr. Hell is revealed to be German (which is kinda racist as he has yellow eyes and purple skin(kinda like with the Huns in Disney's Mulan how they had black eyes with yellow pupils, gray skin, claws, fangs)). Which kinda explains his name as "Hell" is a real name in Austria and translates to "Bright". Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold